Diecesca
Diecesca (Die/go and Fran/'cesca') is the friendship/romantic pairing between Diego Hernández and Francesca Caviglia. In the beginning of season 2,Francesca was the first person Diego met in Buenos Aires. Gregorio later paired them for the dance contest hosted by YouMix. They were the winners, along with Violetta and León. Towards the end of the season, Francesca suspected Diego was working with Ludmila, and later figured out their plan, with the help of León. History Season 2 Part 1 In the first episode of the season, Diego and Francesca took each other's suitcase by mistake at the airport. They both realized this and the two tried to find the suitcases actual owners. They officially met at the YouMix 80's party. Diego returned the suitcase to Francesca, but she hadn't brought his so he gave her his number and the directions to his home. Diego ran into Violetta there as well, and oddly ended up with her shoe.The next day, Francesca went to Diego's apartment to return his suitcase. Diego, knowing that Francesca was Violetta's friend, asked her if she could return to the shoe that he took from the party. He then invited Francesa to a karaoke bar and asked her to convince Violetta to go as well. Though Francesca reluctantly accepted, she tried to flirt him, but he was not interested. In the rest of the episodes of part 1, there wasn't much interaction between the two. Part 2 Diego and Francesca were put together in the YouMix dance contest. They worked very well, although sometimes Francesca would get upset when she saw Marco and Ana rehearsing together, which interrupted their practice a lot. They ended up in second place. They went to Spain along with Leon and Violetta to keep working with YouMix. During the time in Spain, Francesca suspected that Diego was hiding something, and that it could possibly be against Violetta. She, with the help of Leon, found out that Diego was Ludmila's ally and that they were planning to make Violetta suffer. After finding that out, Francesca and Leon decided to wait until after the show to tell Violetta, but she had overheard their conversation and she found the video of Diego and Ludmila that Leon had filmed on his phone. This broke Violetta's heart, and ended their relationship.Francesca was really upset \that her best friend had been betrayed by Diego. In the last episodes of the season, their relationship was a little better after Francesca discovered why he did that to Violetta. Season 3 Part 1 During the tour, Francesca noticed that Marco has been a little strange with her, their relationship is not the same. Francesca was really sad about what was happening, but Diego comforted her by saying that Marco might be stressed with the tour and he just needed a break. It was also close to Violetta's birthday, and everyone wanted to surprise her. Leon gave Violetta the first surprise: a trip inside a hot air balloon, but everything went out of control when the balloon went too far. When everyone tried to find them, Diego and Francesca went to one side and the rest to other sides. The two couldn't find the balloon and worse, they were lost. But as they kept walking, they realized that they were back where the rest were waiting. Back at the Studio, Marco still acted strange with Francesca. She wanted to know what was wrong with him, and the only way that she could think was to find out was through Diego, who was Marco's best friend. Through many meetings and pep-talks, they became really close. Later, Marco auditioned for the Royal Auditorium in London. He told Diego that he couldn't tell Francesca until he knew for sure he was in. During a conversation between Diego and Marco at Are Rebel, Francesca discovered that Marco was auditioning for the Royal Auditorium. Both Francesca and Marco realized that just being friends was best for them both. Soon, Diego's mother's goddaughter Erica came, making Francesca jealous, thinking that Erica was Diego's girlfriend. Camila realized that Francesca was jealous so she talked with Diego about what was happening and he said that Erica was just like his cousin. Diego talked with Francesca about Erica, he also admitted that he liked her but she said that she didn't want there to be anything between them. After that, Diego tried to talk with Francesca several times, but she avoided him and kept saying that she didn't feel the same way. Finally in the episodes 19-20, she admitted that she loved him and she couldn't stop thinking about him even though she had tried. They kissed and began their relationship, but kept it a secret. Part 2 Their relationship kept going, but they had to hide it from everyone, even their closest friends, especially Violetta. Camila was the first to find out, and she was really upset because she thought that Francesca didn't trust her. They soon made up and Camila promised to keep the secret from Violetta, but with the condition that Francesca had to tell Violetta as soon as possible. Francesca tried to speak with Violetta, but whenever she said that they had to talk, Violetta interrupts her by talking about her personal problems. Francesca always let Violetta continue talking about her problems, since whenever she saw her, she felt guilty. Camila was very mad at Violetta for ignoring Francesca and only being willing to talk about her own problems. She told Violetta that if she had problems, so did Francesca, and that she has been ignoring Francesca while she had something very important to tell her. Violetta felt guilty and asked Francesca what she needed to tell her, but Francesca felt nervous and wouldn't tell her anything. Part 3 Francesca and Diego were talking about telling Violetta how they felt and they kissed. Then, Violetta came into the room and saw them. Francesca explained to Violetta how she wanted to tell her but she thought she'd be hurt. They then ended their friendship for a while, but they managed to rebuild their friendship thanks to Camila. Part 4 Francesca started to worry about the relationship between Diego and Gregorio. She tried to convince them to understand each other, but it just got worse. She called Dr. Dufrey, Gregorio's psychologist to talk with the two. After many sessions, there wasn't any progress so Dr. Dufrey quit. Francesca found out that the only way to unite them is reopen Gregorio's studio Art Rebel, since they both worked very hard on it before Antonio's death. During the tour in Seville, Spain, Diego booked a tour on a boat, but unbeknownst to him, it was headed for another city. Other Names *'Diegesca '(Dieg/o and Franc/'esca') * Franiego (Fran/cesca and D/'iego') Trivia 'Similarities' *Both dated someone before (Francesca dated Marco/Tomàs, Diego dated Violetta) *Both have black hair. *Both attended Studio On Beat. *Both have a big passion for music. *Both can play the guitar and piano. *Both aren't originally from Argentina *Both have lived in Europe (Francesca: Italy. Diego: Spain) *Both are friends with Violetta. *Both are friends with Federico. *Both went to Spain for the YouMix Spain awards. *Both are friends with Violetta. 'Differences' *Diego is a boy and Francesca is a girl. *Diego is Spanish and Francesca is Italian. *Francesca parents are still together, while Diego parents are not. *Diego is an only child, while Francesca has an older brother. *Francesca has been in the studio way longer than Diego. *Diego has been friends with Ludmila for a very long time, Francesca has not. 'Facts' *They won the YouMix dance contest and went to Spain, along with Violetta and León. *They kissed in the Episode 20, Season 3. *Camila ships Diecesca. 'Trademarks' Song - The Diecesca song could be Voy Por Ti, since they danced together with that song for the YouMix dance contest. The official Diecesca song is Ser Quien Soy, because Diego wrote it thinking about Francesca. Another song is Aprendi A Decir Adios, because Francesca wrote it and they usually practice and sing the song together. It's also the theme of the scene where Diego and Francesca share their first kiss. Episode - The Diecesca episode must be the episode 20, season 3 because they share their very first kiss. Color - The Diecesca color could be black because both of them have black hair. Place - The Diecesca place could be Studio On Beat because they spend most of the time there. The Diecesca place can also be the airport where they arrived after they came back from Italy/Spain and accidentally took each other's suitcases. Another place is Gregorio's new studio, Art Rebel because they often meet each other there after Diego quit the Studio On Beat. 'Boss '- The Diecesca boss could be Marco because Diego offered to help Francesca find out what was wrong with Marco and they fell in love. The Diecesca boss could also be Camila because she was the first person to know that they were dating. Gallery References Category:Pairings Category:Character Pairings Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Pairings with Francesca Caviglia Category:Pairings with Diego Hernandez Category:Francesca Related Pages Category:Diego Related Pages Category:Girlfriends of diego Category:Love Interests of Francesca